1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light source, and more particularly to a light-emitting diode (LED)-based beacon light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A beacon light such as, for example, an aircraft obstruction light, can be used to mark an obstacle that may provide a hazard to aircraft navigation. Beacon lights are typically used on buildings, towers, and other structures taller than about 150 feet. Previous beacon lights generally exhibit relatively poor energy efficiency, which can prohibit the use of solar panels to power the beacon light. Previous beacon lights may also contribute to light pollution, i.e., direct light at angles undesirably above and below a specified plane. Previous beacon lights may also be too large and heavy for climbers to carry and therefore may require additional machinery or manpower to be hoisted into position.